


Midnight Comfort

by r33d824



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, EDA - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Guilt, House - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith - Freeform, owl - Freeform, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r33d824/pseuds/r33d824
Summary: Emperor Belos always said, "To be great, you have to make sacrifices." Well, Lilith made her sacrifice and got rewarded for it. So why wasn't she happy?
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Midnight Comfort

It was only supposed to last for one day. Well, that’s at least what she told herself as she stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever.

For Lilith, nights like these were the new norm. The girl could never successfully find sleep like she used to. Nowadays, she would just lie down and stare at the ceiling with her thoughts constantly racing. It was Lilith’s one and only dream to be a member of the Emperor’s Coven, wasn’t it?

Ever since she was a little girl, her only goal in life was to be a part of the Emperor’s Coven. It was the highest-ranked coven in the entire Coven System, an honor that only the most powerful of witches on the Boiling Isles can even fathom being with. To be standing on the same line as Emperor Belos was every witchling’s dream. She worked hard trying to get in and meant business in doing so.

She didn’t however mean to leave an everlasting curse on her sister in the process.

Ah yes, Edalyn, the only person that stood in her way from achieving her goal. She was better than her at everything! Emperor Belos always said, “To be great, you have to make sacrifices.” Well, she made her sacrifice and got rewarded for it. So why wasn’t she happy?

Her train of thought was cut short by a pair of soft knocks coming from the door.

“Lily?” the voice cracked.

The girl on the other side of the door peaked her head into her older sister’s room. Lilith sat up in her bed and gave her the okay to come in. So she pushed the door open, revealing the rest of her body.

Oh, Edalyn.

The younger sibling stood in the doorway. Her hair was a mess (well, messier than it usually was). Her red nightgown was torn in multiple areas. And even with only the dim illumination from the outside moon, Lilith could see visible bruises and scratches covering her entire figure. She was clearly frightened as her shaking gave away.

Alas, this was just another one of the many new norms, for every night the curse would take effect, turning the girl into an owl beast. And every new night left new wounds behind on her body from the constant transforming.

Upon taking sight of the shivering girl, Lilith had to swallow the guilt that had since started to rise. She watched the younger girl’s lips begin to quiver as tears started flowing freely from her gold eyes. Without saying anything, the eldest sister opened her arms.

With no hesitation, the younger girl jumped into the bed and embraced her older sister. She clung to her tightly as loud shaky sobs escaped her throat. Lilith returned the hug by wrapping her arms around the trembling girl. She would occasionally stroke her messy orange hair, trying her best to soothe her distressed sister.

“It hurts, Lily!”

Lilith still didn’t say anything. She had nothing to say. There was nothing she thought she could say without breaking down herself. She absolutely hated it when her younger sister cried. It wasn’t helping matters that she knew it was her fault.

And just like other nights, Lilith would let the girl cry. She had every right to cry. No doubt she was in quite a lot of pain. And she was scared. She was scared of herself and the havoc she may cause unknowingly as a deranged owl monster. She was scared she may accidentally hurt the townsfolk. She was scared she may accidentally put Lilith in harm's way.

Edalyn was a sweet girl. And even if she was a bit older now, she was still a young child at heart. It wasn’t fair that she felt this pain every night. And knowing full well that she was the reason for her sister’s suffering made Lilith sick to her stomach.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew that her younger sister didn’t deserve any of this. Sure, Edalyn was better than her at a lot of things, but that wasn’t any fault of her own. She worked harder, and it only made sense if she was the one that should be rewarded for it.

Instead, it was like Lilith stole the reward and got off scot-free, making her sister take the punishment for a crime she didn’t commit. Only Lilith didn’t quite get off scot-free, for she let jealousy get the best of her, and now must face the consequences of watching the agony of her own blood every night. The one of which she knowingly cursed.

Lilith looked down at her younger sibling, who had since fallen asleep in her arms. She laid the now sleeping girl down next to her and wiped away any remaining tears. She gave her one last look before lying back down herself to continue her staring contest with the ceiling.

This was their life now. The sacrifice had been made. All Lilith could do now was give her sister some midnight comfort whenever it was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so literally every fic I wrote thus far has taken place at night. Like what is up with that? Anywho, this was a quickie that I came up with for a drawing I posted recently. Not sure if it needed this much angst, but I dig that sort of stuff. So nyeh! Feel free to leave a review. I always love hearing your thoughts! Anyways, thanks for reading and have a splendid day! - r33d824


End file.
